redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackflash
Hi Blackflash, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:23, January 12, 2010 Hey! Hey Blackflash! Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Fainnen, but you can also call me Adaerna. *proffers paw* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) HI m__BLackflash! ITs so nice to have somebeast here who I know! Whats yore fan fic gonna be about? i 'ope ye 'ave a LOT of fun 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) are you on? I'm surprised not more users have welcomed you. You need to like edit an article or something so they know that yore here. Have you read my fanfic yet? Please do. i might go and edit it.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 07:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello and welcome Blackflash! hope you have fun here at redwall wiki, and I hope we could be friends? An' once again welcome!! Sister Armel 20:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ach, tis a braw fortune to meet such a fine young badger lass. Welcome to the wiki matey. Hope you like it here. Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 18:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) hey can we be friends?Lorgo galedeep 21:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) hiya matey! look forward to gettin ta metcha and i hope ya have fun! Windy Wildbrush Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 22:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, this is an EXTREMELY belated welcome, but better late than never. Welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we get to know ye. Could you please check out my fanfics? You don't have to, but I would like to know yore opinions. I hope we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello there, this is a very EXTREMELY belated w elcome (10 months!) but not the most belated i've ever made (4 years 6 months) but anyway,WELCOME! [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 22:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC)